Adormecido
by Ruby.Mann
Summary: Em uma pequena cidade na Flórida estão acontecendo casos estranhos e Sam e Dean vão investigar. Mas um erro tecnico irá acontecer.


Panama City, Flórida

-Não entendo por que insiste nesses casos que não parecem casos. - Dean reclamava chegando na pequena cidade.

-Dean, pessoas que se conhecem a vida inteira passam a se amar do nada e depois acabam mortas. Acha isso normal? São mais de 6 casos identicos! - Sam bufou.

-Tá legal, mas, o que acha? Cupido? Brincalhão? - Dean olhou pro irmão.

-Eu não sei. E não parece serviço de cupido. São pessoas que já haviam sido "flechadas" por ele. - Sam franziu o cenho. - Darlene Robinson, casada a 10 anos com Michael Robinson, 2 filhos, Mark e Mike, vivia em plena harmonia. O marido ganhava bem, as crianças estudavam em uma escola particular e ela vivia na casa mais cobiçada de Panama City, e então... - Sam olhou para Dean

-Então o que? - Dean perguntou confuso.

-Ela se apaixonou pelo garçom de um restaurante que eles iam toda noite. - Sam ergueu uma sobrancelha. - Layla Charmichael, noiva, familia boa, anel de brilhante no dedo. Se apaixonou pelo primo que ela não via a 3 anos. Henry Gregor, casado, a esposa esperava um bebê, era dono da maior loja da cidade. Largou a esposa e o filho para ir morar com uma ex namorada que não via a 5 anos. Thais...

-Já me convenceu, Sammy. - Dean bufou. - Mas se não sabemos o que é, como vamos enfrentá-lo?

-Eu andei pesquisando. Não há nenhum Deus do amor que pode desfazer o ato de um cupido, mas se um do casal acreditar em um Deus do amor, ou mexer com mágia negra...

-Será esquartejado pelo Deus do amor? - Dean perguntou.

-Quase isso. Tem Deuses que comem carne humana, como você já sabe, esse sem duvidas é um deles. - Sam falou.

-Mas as vitimas não são encontradas? - Dean indagou.

-Um sem o coração e o outro com as tripas para fora. A maioria. - Sam falou.

-Interessante. - Dean disse e entraram num estacionamento de um motel.

-Mas também tenho outras teorias. São muitas. Só que Bobby concorda com essa. - Sam disse dando ombros já no quarto do motel.

-E como matamos a coisa? - Dean perguntou.

-Esse é o problema. Não tem como matar um Deus. A menos que tenha a arma certa, o que no nosso caso, não temos. - Sam disse.

-Maravilha. - o loiro foi sarcástico. - Agora vamos comer, que eu tô cheio de fome.

-E quando você não está? - Sam perguntou rindo.

Os dois foram num restaurante não muito grande, nem muito caro, perto de onde estavam.

-Por que os corações? - Dean perguntou olhando a decoração do lugar.

-Dean, se você não viu o nome do restaurante, ele se chama Hearts. - Sam falou mostrando o nome do lugar escrito no menu.

-Hum. - Dean fez bico. - Oo,garçonete.

-Sim? - a garota perguntou.

-Me vê um cheeseburguer e uma cerveja. - Dean falou.

-Para mim um especial e uma cerveja. - Sam falou.

-Já anotei, aguardem só um instante. - a garçonete disse.

-Viu que gracinha? - Dean perguntou ao irmão.

-Ela é bonita. - Sam concordou. - Mas deve ter gonorréia ou algo do tipo. - Sam sorriu.

-Que mal-humor. - Dean disse. - É para isso que se anda com preservativo, meu bem!

-Se você diz. - Sam deu ombros..

-Você não pode! Não! - uma mulher gritava.

-Se acalma. Estamos num restaurante! - o homem falou para ela.

-Que se dane! Não quero você com ela! - a mulher gritava.

-Para com isso! - o homem alterou sua voz.

-Vai se ferrar! - ela berrou.

-Será nossos pombinhos? - Dean perguntou.

-Pode ser só mais uma briga. - Sam deu ombros.

-Ela é minha mãe! - o homem falou.

-Ela está separando a gente! - a mulher retrucou.

-Tudo bem, parece nosso caso. - Sam se levantou.

-Vamos embora! - o homem disse pegando ela pelo braço. - O dinheiro está na mesa!

-Vamos. - Sam e Dean se levantaram e a garçonete chegou depois que eles já haviam saido.

-Seu... lanche? - Ela olhou os lugares vazios. - Que ótimo.

Sam e Dean os seguiram a pé para não chamar a atenção.

-Me solta! - a mulher falou.

-Você está louca! Você pode se encontrar com ele, mas eu não posso me encontrar com minha mãe! - o homem falava.

-Ele é meu filho, seu idiota! - ela berrava. - Eu me separei do meu marido, dos meus filho para ficar com você! Não para ser escrava!

-Eu só não quero perder você! - o homem disse, parecia estar chorando.

-Sabia que ia dar errado, não é? Somos primos, isso... eu sinto muito. - a mulher disse.

-Você... quer me deixar? Você... - o homem começou a se desesperar.

- O que estão fazendo? - um voz veio de trás deles.

-Hã? - ambos olharam para trás e derão de cara com uma bela mulher loira.

-Eu perguntei o que estão fazendo, seguindo o casal. - a loira perguntou. - Eles são meus vizinhos e se eu ver vocês dois os seguindo novamente, falarei para eles. - ela disse e passou por eles.

Quando olharam a rua o casal já havia sumido.

-ótimo! - Sam grunhiu. - Era só o que faltava.

-Vamos, eles não devem estar longe. - Dean falou e ambos foram.

Quando viraram a esquina viram a loira e o casal entrando num hotel.

-Como vamos entrar? - Sam perguntou.

-A fiação precisa de manutenção. - Dean olhou para um irmão com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. E Sam olhava demais para eles. - Você está bem?

-Estou. - Sam acentiu confuso e Dean ergueu uma sobrancelha. -Vamos.

Eles disseram para o porteiro que iam fazer manutenção, e ele, que não era muito inteligente, acreditou e os deixou entrar.

-Não podemos chegar na recepcionista e perguntar onde eles moram, nem sabemos o nome deles. - Sam falou.

-O jeito é entrar e descobrir. - Dean sorriu.

-Não sei não. - Sam disse.

Eles foram e procuraram pelo primeiro e pelo segundo andar. No terceiro, Sam já estava desistindo.

-Nunca vamos achá-los a tempo. - Sam falou.

-Ahhhhhhhhhh! - um grito. e depois outro.

-É desse quarto. - Dean apontou para o 25.

Ambos chutaram a porta e viram uma cena que revirou seus estomagos.

-Tarde de mais. - Sam falou.

Na roupa da mulher havia um buraco que saia muito sangue e o homem estava com a barriga cortada.

-Tem algo muito estranho por aqui. Maligno. - Dean disse furioso.


End file.
